Amnesia- Rise of Lady Luck
by luckylittlemiraculous
Summary: / Tikki looked over her in panic... "M-Marinette.." she whimpered. / What happens to the hero of Paris after the unthinkable happens after an akuma attack. -I really suck at summaries. Potentially changing the rating later on to T.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Miraculous fic, (and first fic in my new FF account!). I'm really excited to get back into writing, even more so with this story that I've been thinking about for a while now. Sorry in advance the chapter isn't long, but I felt this was the best way to at least kick of a pilot chapter.

I really hope you all enjoy!

 **Amnesia- Rise of Lady Luck**

 **Chapter 1**

Patrol started just as it did every night that was planned. Marinette sat on the Eiffel Tower gazing out at the city as the lights of the night began to flicker on, the sun steadily setting behind her. She wondered where her partner was. She hadn't heard or seen any sign of him, which was a surprise, as he always had to make sure his appearance was known. A small smile crossed her lips and she couldn't help but roll her eyes thinking about her silly kitty. Though he may have annoyed her at times, Marinette couldn't be happier with any other partner to help watch over Paris.

An hour went by and the young girl jumped in surprise when she heard thunder. She hadn't realized there was supposed to be any thunderstorms that night, but with that Marinette thought that Paris would be safe for the night. She stood and stretched, looking around again. Taking her yo-yo out, she quickly checked the phone communication to at least let Chat know she was calling it a night. It was odd that he hadn't contacted her or anything, Marinette only hopped nothing bad happened to him, then again he might have had other things to deal with.

Just as another boom of thunder sounded, Marinette felt a few wet drops hit her cheek. She looked to the sky again as it started to rain.

"Well, time to go I guess." She said getting ready to throw the yo-yo and take off.

Of course, Hawk Moth picked the worst time to decide he wanted to akumatize someone.

There was a scream and Marinette turned in the direction in which it came from. She narrowed her eyes and could see some flashes of light not to far away. "Hopefully this wont take long." She said, and immediately went in the direction that she saw the flashing lights.

It was dark now and the rain had gotten steadily worse from when it had had started earlier that evening. Marinette didn't know how much longer she could last. She leapt across to another roof quickly turning to fight off the akumatized person.

'Where are you Chat…' she thought desperately leaping out of the way as Memoria shot at her again. Marinette cried out as she was hit and thrown from the rooftop towards the ground.

Memoria laughed, jumping down and landing near the heroine. "It's over Ladybug! Just give me your Miraculous and this can end quickly." Memoria smirked to her.

Marinette glared at her. "No way." She said, spinning her yo-yo quickly. "Lucky Charm!" she called, throwing the yo-yo into the air, waiting to see what it is she could use to get the akuma quickly and purify it.

"Bye bye little butterfly." Marinette smiled as she hit the top of her yo-yo and it opened up, now releasing the purified akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried after, tossing her luck charmed item into the air and fixing all the damaged that had been done.

After going over to make sure that the young girl was okay, the sound of a beep from her earrings reminded her that she needed to go. She flung her yo-yo to the top of the building before taking off into the dark rainy Paris night.

Marinette ran over the rooftops blinking through the heavy ran as she worked her way back towards the Bakery.

Another two beeps had gone by, and the rain was making it more difficult for her to see.

Less than a minute left before she would change back. 

She blinked as she tried to see ahead through the dark and rain but it was becoming she felt a jolt of pain run through her. Marinette came to a sudden stop collapsing as she fell to her knees, her hand gripping her head painfully. The pain was nauseating and made her head spin. She tried to force herself to move, knowing she had to get to safety.

"C-Chat.." she said weakly feeling herself slipping into unconsciousness as the magic of the Miraculous wore off and she started to change back to Marinette.

The last thing she heard was the sound of thunder and rain roaring around her, and the high pitch voice of Tikki calling to her, before she collapsed and fell.

"Marinette!" Tikki cried worriedly, flying towards her and trying to stop her from falling off the building by gripping her blazer and tugging as hard as her strength would allow.

As the girl fell, Tikki was pulled with her. Marinette's unconscious body hit the awning of a shop below before landing on the street below.

Tikki looked over her in panic, calling her name and nudging her, trying to wake the unconscious girl up. "M-Marinette.." she whimpered, unsure what had happened and looking scared for the younger girl.

The sound of people coming towards them alerted Tikki that she had to hide. Quickly she flew into Marinette's open purse that was steadily getting soaked from the rain, just as the girl was.

Tikki was at least relieved when the bystanders came over and sheltered Marinette with umbrella's and could hear another calling for an ambulance. The little kwami was shivering, hoping that help would come soon.

Tikki could hear someone approaching and speaking to Marinette just as she had been trying to no avail to wake her. The man was a doctor, she gathered from what he told another bystander, and was instructing some people to help him gently move her out of the pouring rain. She heard him say that nothing appeared to be broken but to take extra care as they moved her inside the nearby shop and waited for the ambulance.

As Tikki felt her chosen carefully lifted to be brought inside, she heard an all to familiar voice shout her chosen's name.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 of Amnesia. Not much to say, but I hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

Adrien sighed as he took his seat in the back of the limo, yawning tiredly. As soon a school had let out, he was immediately taken to a couple of photo shoots his father had set up, which of course had run later than expected. It was just outside the city for some new Spring line his father had come up with and, of course, couldn't wait.

Another yawn escaped him and he rested his head against the window of the car, staring out tiredly as he saw the lights of Paris in site, the sound of rain hitting the car, nearly falling asleep from the comforting sound.

Adrien nearly jumped when he felt movement in his jacket and glanced down when he saw Plagg poking his head out.

"Adriieennnn, don't you have any camembert?" the cat like kwami wined.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Sometimes your whining can be worse than Chloe. And no I don't have any. But you should be fine. You ate all the cheese in site on set. How on earth can you still be hungry?"

He flew out of his pocket and dramatically sighed as he sat on Adrien's shoulder. "It's camembert! There is always room for camembert!."

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. "If you don't whine, then I'll get you some when we get home, deal?" he asked, to which his kwami emitted another dramatic sigh.

Adrien's gaze turned back outside as the driver made his way from the photography studio. He was glad that it was at least Friday night, giving him a chance to sleep in, at least somewhat. As tired as he felt, he couldn't complain. At least Gabriel allowed him to have a somewhat normal life now where he could actually be a kid with friends, schoolwork and the like. All in all, Adrien felt really happy. Even better, from time to time he got to be a savior of Paris! Who else wouldn't want to have that sort of opportunity.

Adrien suddenly jumped with a gasp. "Shoot! I totally forgot that Ladybug and I were supposed to go on patrol tonight.." he laid back with a sigh.

Plagg chuckled at him. "Awww, is the poor little rich boy sad he couldn't see his ladyfriend who doesn't even see him that way?" Plagg teased, laughing and rolling on the seat beside the blonde.

The boy gave him a glare and looked away sadly. He hopped that she wouldn't be upset with him. He knew she could handle a patrol just fine, but if there had been an akuma attack? Adrien frowned, the thought of not being there to protect his Lady making his stomach tie into knots.

"Oh come on Adrien, lighten up I was only kidding. Besides, Ladybug can handle herself. And nothing happened tonight so it's fine. She might be kinda frosty for not telling her buuutt."

Adrien groaned, head falling back against the seat and staring at the ceiling. "I guess.. I should have at least told her I couldn't go tonight.."

The back of the limo went silent, aside from the sound of the car running and the rain. It wasn't until they entered the city that it got louder from the late night traffic of the city. Adrien had taken his phone out, absent-mindedly checking his text messages, most of course from Nino asking if he had plans for the weekend. He smiled and quickly sent a text back, apologizing for the late response and explaining the situation with the shoot, adding that he didn't have any shoots and so he was free to hang out.

Adrien hit send before putting the phone down and looking back out the window. Something ahead caught Adrien's attention. He could see near a shop window a crowed of people gathered, all seeming to be surrounding something. Curiosity peeked and Adrien sat up, leaning closer to the window to try and see. 

"What'cha lookin' at?" Plagg asked him as he flew beside him to look.

"I'm not sure.." he said, still looking.

Adrien had a sinking feeling in his stomach. At first his immediate thought was ' _was it an akuma attack_ ' , but he didn't think that could be. They usually liked to make their presence known. Even so, was whatever happened something Chat could have prevented?

He moved more, trying to get a better view as they got closer. As the scene was more clearly visible from where Adrien was he could see a figure on the ground, being shielded from the pouring rain by the umbrellas and a man kneeling next to the figure.

Adrien's eyes went wide.

Even from the dim light of the shop nearby and the street lamp Adrien could just make out the familiar face of his classmate.

"O-oh my god. Stop the car!" Adrien shouted loudly for the driver to hear, panic in his voice.

Plagg flew into his jacket to hide, nearly making it as Adrien threw the door of the vehicle open. The car had barely come to a sudden stop as he did this, tripping slightly to get his balance and missing another car as he ran over towards the scene.

"Marinette!"

Some of the bystanders moved aside as Adrien went over. The boy was staring with wide eyes, seeing a girl he considered to be a friend laying unmoving on the ground. He watched as the girl was gently picked up and the man that had been kneeling beside her looked at him. "Do you know this girl?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah. She's a classmate and friend at Collège Françoise Dupont. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Before Adrien got a chance to ask what happened he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back. The blonde turned and saw Nathalie there holding an umbrella and looking slightly angry. "Adrien, what on earth were you thinking! You could have just gotten hurt! Now lets go." She had a firm hold on his upper arm and made to take him back to the car when he pulled back.

Adrien shook his head, looking pleadingly at her. "Nathalie please. I'm sorry but.. Marinette is my friend. Something happened to her and I don't want to leave her alone.. Please… please understand." He said.

Her eyes studied his for a moment before letting him go. "Call me as soon as you need to be picked up. I'll figure something out with your father."

Relief filled his eyes and he smiled at her. "Thank you, thank you Natalie."

She gave a nod before turning to go back to the limo.

Once she was out of site, Adrien turned and saw that Marinette had been taken inside and quickly made his way in. The bluenette had been laid on the ground and had a heavy jacket over her to keep her warm, another being used as a pillow. Adrien looked at the gentleman he had briefly spoken with outside. "Did anyone see what happened?"

He shook his head. "No. Some people walking by found her. She seems to be okay but she's unconscious. She might have just passed out, but I'm not sure. She's not exactly dressed to be out in the rain at this time of night. But an ambulance has been called, so all we can do now is keep her warm so she doesn't get sick."

Adrien nodded and went to sit by her. Her skin was paler than Adrien had ever seen, and it stood out in a huge contrast to her dark blue-black hair. His mind was racing, wondering why she would have been wandering outside in the rain like this at night. Her home was a ways away from here by the school. Maybe she had gone to Alya's after school and didn't leave till late? Maybe, though she didn't have her backpack with her so he wasn't to sure. Adrien was at least a little relieved to know that she didn't get seriously injured.

Until Marinette woke though, all that could be done was wait.

Adrien had been lost in thought when he heard the sound of sirens and looked up to see flashing blue lights. He stood and moved out of the way as paramedics came in with a gurney and carefully got the unconscious girl onto the bed. A couple of medics asked what had happened and the bystanders that found her as well as the doctor spoke with them and told them everything they knew. While she was being wheeled out Adrien followed them, quickly stopping one of them. "Please! Let me go to the hospital with her.. I'm her friend and I don't want to leave her alone, at least not until her parents get there."

They nodded and waved for him to hurry. Adrien quickly followed them and sat, being sure to stay out of the way and let the paramedics work.

At the hospital, Adrien was sitting in the waiting room. As soon as they had arrived at the hospital, Marinette was taken to get checked on and they asked Adrien to stay in the waiting room.

Adrien wondered when Marinette's parents would get here, his foot tapping worriedly. He had sent a text to Nino and Alya, telling them something had happened and to call as soon as they can, knowing it was pretty late and might not get back to him till morning.

"Where is she, where is my daughter?! Her name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Immediately hearing the name caused Adrien to look up. He saw a large man and a smaller woman close to his side, looking pale and distressed.

He stood and walked over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?" he said hesitantly as he approached.

The couple looked when they heard someone addressed them, worried eyes falling on Adrien. It took the two a moment before Tom spoke up. "You're one of Marinette's friends right? You came over our home one day to practice video games for a tournament."

Adrien nodded.

Sabine's eyes softened, though the worry was still written on her face. "I-is Marinette okay?"

Adrien began to explain to them what he knew from when he got to the scene, Sabine grabbing onto Tom's arm tightly, a hand covering her mouth. He told them the doctor that had been at the location when she was found, and didn't see anything seriously wrong with her, but he was perplexed by how she ended up there in the first place. "I haven't heard anything else from the nurses or doctors.. We've been here maybe fifteen minutes or so." He finished looking between the two.

Tom nodded looking at him appreciatively. "Thank you for staying with our Marinette. It mean's a lot to us to know that she was in good hands."

Adrien nodded. "Of course. I-I just didn't want her to be alone until you both got here."

Sabine moved away from her husband and wrapped her arms around Adrien in a hug. The blonde was taken by surprise, but allowed his arms to enclose around the other woman's, wanting to put her mind at some ease. Sabine broke away and smiled at him.

It was a short while longer that Adrien stayed with them before a nurse came out to get them and talk with them. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew that Marinette was okay now with her parents here. He did give her parents his number, letting them know he wanted to help in anyway he could, and he would let her friends know what had happened. Marinette's parents thanked him again and told him they would let him know how she was doing.

Adrien checked his phone and saw that it was nearly 11pm. He went towards the entrance as he called Nathalie letting her know where he was to be picked up. As soon as he hung up and stood by the door to wait his phone went off. Checking he saw Nino was calling and quickly answered. "Hey Nino." He said, voice sounding more tired than he had intended.

"Hey dude! Sorry I just got your message I was at the movies with my parents. What's going on? You said something happened to Marinette, is she okay?" he asked, sounding concerned for the girl.

Adrien set his bag down once he got to his room and shut the door. Plagg flew out of his hiding spot and looked at the tired boy. "Hey cheer up. Marinette is going to be fine."

The blonde sighed as he changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. "I know but.. I still can't help but worry. It's just so, strange you know?"

The kwami nodded as he sat on Adrien's bed. "I guess, but that girl is very forgetful. She could have forgotten a jacket when she went out and maybe just passed out. It can happen."

Adrien pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed before pulling the sheets over him, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah.." he murmured, still not sounding convinced.

Plagg gave a yawn and went to sleep beside Adrien's head, curling up much like a cat would. "Try not to worry Adrien. Everything will be okay."

Adrien had a difficult time falling asleep. He had tossed and turned for at least two hours, thoughts filled with worry, before sleep had finally taken him.

He wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten exactly, but he was woken by the sudden sound of his phone going off. Plagg groaned in annoyance, telling him to stop the ringing sound as he buried himself under Adrien's pillow.

The blonde sat up and grabbed his phone seeing he had over a dozen texts and calls from Alya. Quickly he answered it. "Hey Alya, sor-" Adrien was cut off by Alya on the other line, demanding to know what was going on.

When he had finished telling her what had happened the night before as he had told Nino, there was a silent pause and Adrien gulped nervously. "Alya?"

"Have you heard anything else yet?" she asked, her voice wavering still sounding worried.

Adrien shook his head as he responded. "Not yet. But I was going to go by later to visit, if you and Nino want to come along."

"Of course I do! My best friend is at the hospital, I want to be there for her."

Adrien smiled. "I understand. I'll let you know when I plan to go."

"Got it. Thank you Adrien for what you did."

"No problem. I'll see you later Alya."

He hung up and set the phone beside his bed with a sigh before lying back down and staring up, lost in thought.

A few hours had gone by when Adrien heard his phone ring again and he was woken from the sleep he had fallen into after getting off the phone with Alya. He didn't recognize the number, but hopped it had been Marinette's parents. Once he answered, Adrien was greeted by the sound of Tom's voice.

"Hey Adrien, it's Tom." He sounded weary, a slight crack in his voice that made Adrien's heart thump nervously.

Adrien had a difficult time finding his voice. "Is Marinette okay?" he asked, trying his best to not sound as nervous as he felt.

"The doctors said there isn't anything physically wrong with her. But.." Tom's voice trailed off and there was a pause before Adrien heard him speak.

"Marinette's lost her memory."

A/N: Yay cliffhanger! Because we all love them! …Right? Anyway, thank you again everyone for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story!


End file.
